


Tension on the Menu

by DelphiusFanfic



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiusFanfic/pseuds/DelphiusFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TwiKinkFest Prompt: Food play and I want it dirty. Will accept any m/m pairing except Jasper/Edward. I'm hoping someone will give another pairing a chance to enjoy this kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension on the Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my pre readers Malice Slashlover and Prassacut. Also a big thank you to WendyK for beta'ing this so quickly.

James' POV

I didn't like him from the beginning. He was smug and thought he knew everything. The asshole had come into  _my_  kitchen two weeks ago and acted like he owned the place. The power struggle started that very first day.

So here we are again, having yet another one of our now well known "discussions."

"I would never put  _that_  on the menu," Asshole, otherwise known as Embry, told me.

I am pissed. What right does he have to act like he could come up with better choices for my menu than I can. As far as I knew, we both had the same amount of experience and years behind us. We both specialized in Italian cuisine and had been taught by virtually the same list of master chefs.

I continued to question his comments on the menu, and my voice grew louder in frustration. "What is wrong with the Pappa al Pomodoro?"

Embry looked at me in disbelief, and hollered, "You jackass, the basil isn't nearly fresh enough and if you had even half the palate I do, you'd know that!"

With that, the kitchen staff, who had been dutifully keeping busy and acting like they weren't listening, froze and stared at the two of us.

I had to be the responsible one and stop this now. As Chef, this is my kitchen and I'm not going to let him disrespect me in front of my crew. I will address this later, that's for sure, just not in front of the other employees.

In a stern voice that brooked no argument, I ordered, "Meet me after close and we will discuss this. Right now we need to finish the dinner service. Is that understood?"

Barely holding back his anger, he sneers,"Yes, Chef, tonight we'll settle this." Then he walks off in a huff.

Even though he angers me more than any person I'd ever laid eyes on, I am hornier than hell at the moment.

It doesn't help that he is fucking hot. All smooth tan skin, with long black hair, and a strong profile; his body is rock hard and fit. Even through the loose chef's uniform you could tell. Every time he bends or moves, it stretches just right to show off his firm, compact muscles and his perfectly rounded ass. It was just begging me to rip down his pants and bite it. I wanted him on his knees so I could shove my cock down his throat to shut his smart fucking mouth.

The thought of having him bent over, taking every inch of me as I pounded into him, had filled my mind many times as I stroked myself off in the bathroom. Instead of getting to enjoy the real thing though, I had to listen to him and his mouth telling me what I had been doing wrong and how to improve things. He was always in my personal space, too. So, between my constant hard-ons and him pissing me off at every turn, I was close to either busting something or fucking him right there on the floor in front of the rest of the kitchen staff.

Many hours later, we've finished the dinner service and the kitchen is finally clean. I decide to prepare some of the dishes in question for a taste test. I want to see him try them in front of me. I don't believe he's actually tasted anything; I think he is just making assumptions.

As I'm laying everything out, I hear Embry come into the kitchen.

Annoyed, he asks, "What the fuck is this, man? Are we having a feast or discussing the shitty menu? I don't have time to sit down and break bread with you."

That's it. "Listen, asshole! I made these dishes so you could actually try them before passing judgement. My menu isn't 'shitty.' Have you tasted them or are you just running your mouth? That seems to be all you're good at."

I watch the different emotions play across his face. His expression changes from anger to lust, if I'm not mistaken, and then to smugness.

Leering, he informs me, "Oh, James, I'm good at many things. Don't you worry about that."

My already hardening cock twitches at the look on his face and the words he spoke.

I'm not going to let him see my attraction though. Rolling my eyes at him, I ask, "Are you going to try this food or not?"

"I told you, I've already tried it. I'm not going to eat any more of that crap." Like a petulant child he crosses his arms and stares me down.

Oh, he is going to try these even if I have to ram them down his damn throat. With that thought in mind, I let out all of the frustration from the past two weeks. Grabbing a handful of the Linguine alle Vongole, I stride purposefully toward him.

His eyes go wide as I say, "You will eat, damn it. I'm not going to put up with any baby shit. If you're going to act like a baby then I will treat you like one."

Without pause, I push the food into his slack mouth and over part of his face. He pushes me away from him, and I can tell he's pissed but even more, there is lust in his eyes. Swallowing a little of the food, he spits the rest out on the floor and heads right for the counter where the food is. Dipping his hand into the into the bowl of Gnocchi al Tartufo, he immediately flings it at me.

"You asshole. It's going to be like that, huh? Fine," I snarl at him.

I grab him and tackle him to the ground, taking several dishes with us as we fall. Our bodies slam together as we hit the floor. Even though the wind is close to being knocked out of me, I can't help but notice the hard, muscled body underneath mine as we struggle.

Embry grunts at me, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, dickhead? Get off of me." As he says that, I scoop up more food with my fingers. "Not until you try this. If you have the nerve to tell me it's not good, prove it and I'll let you choose some new dishes for the menu."

He starts trying to force me off him, but I won't give in. I hold his arms down with my left hand and bring the sauce up to his mouth. Embry isn't fighting anymore so I look up into his eyes. He's panting harder, and his vision has become dazed with want. Straddling him now, I can feel his hard cock, and my own lust jumps up a level as I realize he likes the fact that I'm taking control.

I grind my dick into his, and he groans. It's then I realize my fantasies might just come true. "Now taste this and answer me," I order, as I put my fingers to his mouth. His lips open and he takes them in. Moaning, he starts sucking them and staring deeply into my eyes.

Trying to focus is difficult because he has started arching his back and rubbing against me. The sensation of him sucking on my fingers is going right to my cock, making it throb.

Pulling my hand away from him, I state, "Now answer me. Are you lying when you say you don't like it? Because it appeared to me that you couldn't get enough of it. "

It's hard to tell with Embry's tanned skin tone, but it looks like he blushes a little as he turns away. That won't do at all. I grab his face and force his eyes to mine. "Answer me, you little slut. If you're good, I'll give you what you've been begging for."

Disgruntled, he answers, "It's fine the way it is, but I wasn't begging for anything. Now get the hell off of me, dickhead!"

"Embry, do you think you're fooling me? I can see the want in your eyes right now. You want me to fuck you. You know you do. Now you just need to own up to it." I roughly jerk my hips, causing friction between our cocks again. We grunt, both knowing we want more.

Since he seemed to like me taking control earlier, I decide to play that up. "You came into my kitchen with a chip on your shoulder and it's time I teach you who's in control here. That's why you've been acting like a little brat , right from the start. I know that's what you want. All this isn't about my reputation as a chef, it's about you wanting my cock. Isn't it?"

Softly, he whispers, "Yes."

I lean down, and our mouths meet in a hard kiss. I can still taste the sauce as he opens his to me. Still holding his wrists above his head, I bring my other hand up to join them. I start pressing our cocks together at a steady rate. Panting hard and wanting more, I pull away and stand up.

Confused, he starts to speak, but I cut him off. In a stern voice I inform him, "I'll be right back. Get undressed and stay there. I think we've had enough samples of the main course. It's time for dessert."

Swallowing, he just nods.

Taking stock of what I have to play with, I grab some leftovers from our dessert selections. Decadent chocolate cake, chocolate ganache, and a few other things.

Setting them on the floor next to him, I take in his toned body as I get undressed. His caramel skin is accentuated by the light color of the tile. The muscles in his arms and legs are twitching in what could only be restraint and anticipation. I can't be sure due to the short time I've known him, but it seems Embry is used to being in control. Staying still and waiting for my next move must be driving him insane.

Walking around him I say nothing. I want to keep him wondering for just a few more minutes. Finally I break the silence, and say, "Since this meeting is supposed to be about tasting. I think we should follow through with that."

Embry, who has been intently watching my every move, whimpers at this. My already throbbing cock starts to ache more. "Put your hands behind your head." He obeys immediately.

Going through the pockets of my pants, I extract a small packet of lube and a condom. Being a single man, I'm always prepared.

Kneeling on the ground next to him, I waste no time in spreading out my first choice of desserts, raspberries and cream. I dip one of the berries in the cream and slowly dribble it on Embry's neck. Hovering over him, I lap at it, I and start biting and sucking at the skin, placing another covered berry to his lips as I continue. He takes it and chews eagerly. The feel of his taut flesh against my lips sends me into a frenzy, and all my well-controlled plans go out the window. My sounds of frustration join his.

I sit back on my knees, and tell him, "You can get some of the food and enjoy it if you want." He's up and reaching for things before I can even finish the sentence. Grabbing a handful of several of the items, he spreads the chocolate and creme over my chest. Quickly taking advantage of his new-found freedom, he attacks my chest with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Gripping his thick black hair, I guide him to my most sensitive spots.

Lust runs rampant through me and I want him even more. While he's busy with my chest, I drizzle chocolate ganache on my dick. I roughly lead him by his hair to where I need him. "Suck my cock like the whore you are. Next time you want to run your smartass mouth off like that, remember that this is what it s _hould_  be doing instead."

He moans loudly and swallows me all the way down to my blond curls.  _Fuck! So good. It's been too long._ I guide him up and down my shaft as his talented mouth brings me to the edge. I slow him down, adding a little more chocolate each time. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can. Soon I can't take anymore and stop him.

I place some of the chocolate cake in his mouth, and our lips meet again in another heated kiss. Embry wraps his arms around me and deepens it further. He's taking over without even realizing it, so I give him a smack on the ass once to remind him to back off. Growling, he loosens his grip, and we move to a lay fully on the floor.

Opening the champagne and taking a big gulp, I pour some in his mouth and our tongues mesh once again. Our panting, and other heated sounds fill the kitchen. Thankfully we are alone.

I hand him the lube and order, "Get on your knees and get yourself ready for me. Make sure you're thorough, too, because I'm going to fuck you like you've been begging for."

Doing as instructed, he positions himself on all fours and starts fucking himself with his fingers. I sit back and enjoy the show, stroking my dick. Opening the foil wrapper, I slip the latex on myself. When I hold out my hand out for the lube he gives it to me, and I smooth some over my cock.

I remove his hands and place myself at his entrance. Just because I'm an ass, I ask, "So what do you want?" When he doesn't respond, I rub the head of my dick up and down his crack and hole.

He groans, "You to fuck me."

"That's right. So who runs this kitchen?"

Jutting his ass out, pleading for it, he replies, "We do."

Moving away from him just a little, I smack his cheek a little harder than last time. "Still playing games I see. If you want this cock you better answer correctly."

"Fuck, Chef! You do! You run this kitchen."

That's all I've been waiting to hear and I enter him in one swift hard motion. We both groan at the feel of finally having my cock in his ass. I start pumping into him a rapid pace. I need some release after these past two weeks of verbal foreplay. Clutching his hips for better leverage, I pound into him. Panting hard and moaning, we are both being loud and don't care.

Reaching down, I grab another handful of chocolate cake and yank Embry up so that his back is to my chest. I manage not to lose my rhythm as I feed him some more cake. As I continue our fast pace he sucks on my fingers again.

I'm close already so I remove my fingers from his mouth and grip his shaft with my still chocolate coated hand, pumping in time with my hips.

Embry shouts, "Fuck!"

Grunting, he cums and spurts white strips of cream all over my hand and the floor.

I follow quickly and cum hard, breathing heavily. Pulling out of him, I start licking Embry's cock clean. I groan, as the flavor of his cum mixed with the ganache assaults my tongue.

Both of us are startled when we hear Aro, the owner of the restaurant, and our boss, say, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Stunned, I answer, "Ummm, menu selections and team building?"

Aro throws his head back and laughs. "Just fucking clean this shit up when you're done, boys. It's about damn time, by the way. The tension between you two was driving me crazy. I'll be in my office."

He leaves as silently as he entered.

Embry and I just look at one another for a moment and then start laughing hard.

As we settle, he defiantly says, "I'm not cleaning this up. You made the mess."

It looks like I'm going to have to give him daily lessons on my authority.


End file.
